Post Blinded
by Regina Cora Mills
Summary: This is a little something that popped into my head while I was watching Blinded. I just thought, from watching how she reacts to El coming home late, or him talking about Olivia AT ALL, is Kathy low enough to leave Elliot because he's gone blind? You'll have to read to find out, and that's all i'm gonna say.


**A/N: I just watched Blinded, and I thought I might write a little one-shot about it. Hope you like it! ****J**

Mercy General Hospital, room of Detective Elliot Stabler:

"Where am I" Elliot Stabler asked upon waking up.

"He's awake!" his wife Kathy Stabler exclaimed, jumping forward out of her chair.

"Kathy." he whispered.

"Welcome back El." Elliot's partner Olivia Benson said, walking forward to stand beside him.

"Where am I?" he asked again.

"You're in the hospital, but you're ok." she told him

"It's not ok, where are you?" he asked, worried and confused.

"What do you mean, I'm standing right beside you." Olivia said.

"I can't see you, Liv, Kath, I can't see you guys!" he said. Olivia looked over to Kathy, who was leaning back in her chair, seemingly deep in thought.

"Kathy?" she asked. Kathy looked up at her, then at Elliot. She stood up.

"Elliot, I had decided against this, but this, this changes everything." she whispered.

"Decided against what?" Olivia asked, suddenly suspicious of her partner's wife.

"Stay out of this, you and his blindness are what's causing this!" Kathy yelled at her.

"What the heck are you talking about you psychotic idiot!" Olivia yelled back.

Kathy pulled some papers from her purse and threw them at Olivia. Olivia picked the papers up from the floor and read them.

"Liv, Liv what happened, what is she doing?" Elliot asked. The two women had forgotten he had been there.

"Kathy, you're filing for divorce, why?" Olivia asked.

"What!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Once you get your sight back, I want you to sign them, I already have." Kathy said.

"And you have your ugly, no brain partner and Saul Picard to thank for it." she said.

"Kathy, don't talk about Liv like that!" Elliot said.

"I'll talk about your _girlfriend_ however I want to!" she snapped, putting emphasis on girlfriend.

"What!" he screeched.

"I know she's your girlfriend, or if she's not now, she will be once the divorce is finalized!" Kathy told him matter-of-factly.

"I wish." Olivia mumbled under her breath. Elliot turned toward her voice.

"Really Liv?" he asked.

"Crap!" she exclaimed, again under her breath. But Elliot still heard her.

"You know how they say when you go blind, your other senses become stronger?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kathy and Olivia answered at the same time.

"I think it's true, because Liv, I can hear everything you say, no matter how low you say it, and no matter how under you breath you say it." he smirked. Kathy looked at Olivia and saw that she was blushing a deep red.

"Liv, say something else under your breath." Elliot said excitedly.

"What, no, are you crazy!" Olivia exclaimed. Kathy glared at her.

"What, are you scared?" Kathy challenged. Olivia looked at her.

"Too afraid, because you know that if he hears you, he'll know that you really are the reason that our marriage failed, is that why you're scared." she taunted.

"Not on your life." Olivia said, getting competitive.

"Then do it, say something under your breath, so that MY husband knows that YOU are the cause of the failure of his marriage." Kathy seethed.

Olivia looked at Kathy, then at Elliot, then back to Kathy. She said something under her breath.

"What did you say? Elliot, what did she say?" Kathy demanded. Elliot just looked at Olivia.

"Elliot, hello!" Kathy said, waving her hand in front of his face.

Elliot didn't even acknowledge that Kathy was there. He just grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her to him. He put his hand on her face and kissed her. She sat shocked for a moment, but then kissed him back. They broke apart and Elliot leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Liv." he said. Kathy gasped as Elliot kissed Olivia again.

"Liv, can I come stay at your apartment?" he asked when they broke apart.

"What!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Well, we're getting a divorce, so I think I should go stay with my new girlfriend, what do you think Liv?" he smirked.

"I think, that I'm gonna drive you to Kathy's house, help you get your stuff, then you and I are gonna go back to my apartment and have a movie night." Olivia said, smirking at Kathy.

"UGH!" Kathy screamed. Then she walked out. Olivia and Elliot kissed again.

"_Thank God for me being blinded!" _Elliot thought.

**The End! This was just something that popped into my head when I was watching Blinded. I realize that it might not be that good, but I just came up with this, so no flames PLEASE!**


End file.
